


Left Behind

by Ruvik_Seb



Series: Never Forgotten [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Everything from the first series, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvik_Seb/pseuds/Ruvik_Seb
Summary: Lucas is officially part of the Fazbear Entertainment Family. Barely getting the approval of Frankie after fixing the toy animatronics.  But will a bigger rift be put between them when Lucas and his brother's darker secrets are put to light? Especially with the on going rift between Lucas and Bonito Blue?After all, how are they to stand together to fix the pizzeria if they can't even trust each other? Especially, with the strange activity happening while Lucas is reconstructing Freddy Fazbear and his band.





	1. Wait, You're Not......!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is Loves!!! The second part of the Never Forgotten series. At first, I wasn't sure if I was going to separate it into an actual series or just keep it into just one main work with multiple chapters. But I finally made my choice and will stick to my original plan to keep everything in series format. 
> 
> But like I posted in the last chapter of the 1st part of the series, I'm more or less done with writing the entire fic just have a few more chapters and need to start posting more often.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this part of the series as I did writing it!!!

Chapter 1 Wait, You’re Not . . . !!!!!

Felix cackled. “I guess your brat really does have a back bone.”

The other frowned, “we told you that. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

Felix looked at his companion evenly. He frowned slightly as the other male tugged on his hands. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Felix complained finally. “All we can do is watch and wait. We’ve been doing it for this long. A few more weeks or months isn’t going to hurt no one.”

“But what’s been left behind in the darkness might.” A velvety voice answered from behind the two.

 

“Should we really be doing this?” Jeremy questioned as they followed closely behind Erik’s car.

“It’s been almost three fucking weeks since Lucas up and disappeared from the pizzeria that night, what else do you think we should do?” Mike growled back not taking his eyes off the silver grey car in front of him. 

Jeremy huffed but said no more.

Desmond ran a hand through his lover’s hair relaxing the youngest of them. 

“He’s just worried.” Desmond whispered gently into Jeremy’s ear before turning his gaze to Mike. “If he wanted to be found or was ready to come back don’t you think he would by now?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Mike shot a quick look at the man in the back seat. “His brother was fucking shot in front of us multiple of times. We called every last hospital in the area and not one, _not one_ had a patient named Anubis or with a wound to the face.” Mike growled irritated. “But despite all of that, we had a Major of the state Desmond, come to our home to speak to us about the incident. Do you know how fucking serious this is for a police officer of that ranking to come to you when said event wasn’t even broadcast on the news?”

Desmond rolled his eyes, stating sarcastically, “Of course not. Please cure my ignorance.”

“I’m being serious.” Mike snapped. 

“And I’m not in the mood for this.” The car went quiet as they looked over to Jeremy who had his phone up revealing it on speaker with no one else but Erik Dawson.

_Traitor_ Mike mouthed slowly making sure Jeremy was able to read his lips. 

The younger only shrugged indifferently at his lover.

“Now,” Erik began. “Each of you will behave. We’re doing this to make sure everything is okay with them. I personally think that Lucas had more than enough time to call and inform us of the situation. Since he hasn’t, we’ll do it ourselves.” 

Erik went silent for a moment. 

His voice low when he spoke again. “For all we know, Anubis could have succumbed to his wounds and the family might need grieving time. Or they could just be helping him cope with what happened.” His voice became stern. “Either way, we’re going to be as supportive as possible.”

“I think that’s it.” They heard Adam’s voice from Erik’s end of the phone. 

They heard the beep of the call ending as they pulled up to an off white two-story Victorian styled home. There already in the driveway was both Parker brothers’ cars. The three pulled onto the grass next to Erik’s car, who was behind Lucas’. As they got out, they couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the landscape and home. 

It was simply magnificent. 

“Looks like Lucas at least might be home,” Adam stated as they made their way to the front door. 

Erik hummed. “Hopefully the children aren’t.”

Erik rang the doorbell as the others gathered around them. They looked at each other before Erik rung the bell again. 

Once more they were met by silence. 

“You know we never tried one of those private institutes,” Desmond spoke.

Erik shook his head. “Wouldn’t matter. Those types of places don’t give out any type of information on their patients. So if we called, we wouldn’t know if they were there or not.”

“Maybe we can try again when the weekend comes around.” Adam offered lightly. 

Erik gave a soft nod and turned. 

“Sorry, I was in the middle of something.”

They turned to the now opened door.

“The door was unlocked. You could have let yourselves in.” Lucas informed as he looked tiredly at his coworkers and employer. 

“Lucas!” Jeremy chirped happily making his way past the others bring the shorter male into a crushing hug. “We were so worried. You didn’t answer our calls or texts. We called all the hospitals but none of them had heard of you or Anubis.”

Lucas patted the other gently on the back. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you worry. Just had a lot to do you know.” Lucas pulled away opening the door wider. “Come in. Unless you just wanted to see if I was still breathing.”

“If you don’t mind,” Erik started but Jeremy already made his way into the house. 

Erik sighed exasperatedly but Lucas could only smile at the younger male’s antics. 

“Your bruises are nearly gone,” Adam stated. 

Lucas looked over his shoulder as he put the last lock in place. Then, he looked down. The bruises from his fourth night were at the last of their yellowing stages especially the one around his neck and upper arms but for the rest of them, they were gone without any trace of being.

Lucas smiled. Nodding before heading past them which they followed and was lead into an extravagant kitchen. 

Desmond whistled. 

“Nice isn’t it.” Lucas agreed. “Would you like something to drink or to snack on? I haven’t decided if I was going to cook or eat out yet so there isn’t anything filling prepared.”

They only asked for a drink. Lucas going to the refrigerator and naming the alcoholic and non. There was suddenly a heavy clicking of heels against wood Lucas seemed not to have heard or didn’t care as he continued to gather everyone’s drinks. But the others heard, they could only look at each other until from a second entrance on the other side of the kitchen a large midnight blue wolf came into the room. 

“L-Lucas, do you ha-have a pet?” Jeremy stammered being the closest to the large canine.

The creature did nothing but stare at the group of humans as it sat on its hind haunches. Lucas looked over at them with a frown. Not able to see what they were all staring at because of the aisle, Lucas went over to them putting their drinks on the table. He walked on the other side of Mike. A large smile forming on Lucas’ lips as he did so. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t go around scaring guests.” Lucas chuckled as he went to kneel in front of the canine. He rubbed the thick chest fur causing the dog to wag its tail with a pleasurable growl. “This is Cerberus. Cerberus say hi.”

The dog stared at Lucas then at the group before letting out a howled bark. 

“Where did you get him?” Desmond asked curiously. 

Lucas looked at the man for a moment before stating silently. “My dad. He gave him to me when I was younger as a guardian and friend. But we bonded past that, right?” he directed the question to the large beast playfully ruffling his ears. 

The growl was deep but playful. 

“Lucas, how’s Anubis?” Erik finally asked.

Lucas stared at his companion silently. Almost, as if he was asking the creature permission. Cerberus stared deeply back before turning and walking out of the kitchen the way it came.

“Why don’t you come see?” Lucas said simply. “You can bring your drinks if you like.”

He got up and followed the large wolf. The others looked at each for answers. They were starting to truly worry about Lucas. Maybe they should have checked in on them sooner. A lot sooner. 

“Come on, he’s resting right now.” They heard their host call out.

Erik sighed but got up to follow. His employees doing the same. Lucas was waiting for them with the wolf loyally at his feet in the hall in front of an open door. As they got closer, Cerberus went down the steps. Lucas turned on the light that leads down to the basement before heading down as well. 

“This is like the house above ate a smaller one and this is what’s left,” Jeremy said in awe as they looked around the basement. 

Lucas chuckled. “Yeah, and the best thing about it is that there is an actual bedroom down here. I didn’t realize that until I moved in.”

“Is that where your brother is?” Adam inquired. “What did the doctors say?”

Lucas paused. His smile fell. A frown replacing it. “Why would he need a doctor when I can patch him up just fine?”

Their eyes widen at the statement. 

“Lucas?” Said male turned his gaze to Mike. “Please, tell me you didn’t try to ‘fix’ him without seeking professional help?”

Lucas growled eyes darkening. “I don’t need anyone else. I can fix my own brother. He’ll be good as new once I attach his jaw.”

Jeremy looked ready to be sick. Mike looked at Adam for help. He honestly didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t the blonde childhood partner-in-crime that he remembered. Whoever _this_ was, it sure as hell wasn’t his Lucas. 

“Lucas that’s not what he’s trying to say,” Adam said calmly. “Just, Anubis was badly hurt. Maybe a pair of extra hands around to assist could help. That’s all.” 

Lucas seemed to relax as Adam’s words processed.

Then he nodded. “It was hard to get the bullets out especially the one that connected to his jaw.”

Adam cringed at the image of Lucas performing surgery on his brother in the basement. But tried to conceal it though barely succeeding. 

“Can we see him?” Erik whispered. “He said he couldn’t feel the pain but that doesn’t mean his indestructible.”

Lucas looked down at Cerberus who was staring intently at the others. After long silent seconds, the canine turned his gaze to Lucas.

Smiling, Lucas looked back at them brightly. “Of course. But don’t be weirded out okay?”

_Too late!_

Lucas turned and walked across the room to his workshop. Erik and Desmond were the first to follow. Each trying not to get too close to the looming wolf that was more or less standing at the entrance of the room Lucas just entered as a guard. 

They looked around at the spacious room. On the back wall was a table the entire length of it. The wall across from the door held various size shelves and two long metal storage cabinets. 

While directly in the middle, was a metal table the size of a grown man. They knew this for the body that laid on top of said table covered fully by a thin shit. It suddenly felt like being in a makeshift morgue. 

“Is that him?” Erik whispered. 

Lucas hummed his acknowledgment. He looked at Erik before making his way to the table and the man on top of it. Lucas folded down the sheet to Anubis’ waist. 

Erik walked over and started. First, his eyes went to Anubis’ chest. There wasn’t a trace of either of the bullets. It had only been three weeks. Yes. They might have healed somewhat if they weren’t that deep but still. It was only three weeks. They knew that the man got shot point blank at least once and the other two bullets were fired mere feet from Anubis’ body. So, **none** of them should be healed at the moment. 

Not able to believe his eyes. Erik ran his hands over the older Parker’s bare chest and shoulders. Any other time he would think it hot but knowing what he knew and it not adding up was making him sicker the longer his hands were on the other male. 

Quickly, Erik shot his hands away from the body. 

“Holy shit!” Adam exclaimed taking a few steps from the table in pure fear.

Desmond spoke weakly. “Lucas, what did you do to his face?”

“How else was I going to fix him without removing it?” Lucas chuckled. 

Erik didn’t want to. He couldn’t. But he had to see. See how far Lucas had fallen with the loss of his brother. Slowly, he lifted his head. First, meeting Lucas’ playful gaze. Then dropping his so, it fell upon Anubis’ face. 

It took a moment for Erik’s blank mind to reboot. But even then, he still didn’t understand what he was looking at. He did but didn’t. Anubis’ face was cleanly removed. 

No blood. 

No veins. 

No muscles.

No anything. 

It was what was there that nearly broke Erik as he looked down at his lover’s prone form. 

“I don’t understand,” Erik mumbled as he shook his head to understand. 

Mike seemed just as confused. “Wait! Are you telling me Anubis . . .”?

“Oh God,” Erik finally found realization. “He was never fucking human!!!”

The chuckle was familiar. Something Erik three weeks ago would have been ecstatic to hear. But right at this moment, it only brought fear.

“I never said that I was.” 

Lucas smiled brighter as he waved behind the others to the door. 

Slowly, Erik turned. 

_Why didn’t he notice them earlier?_

His very being ran cold as he looked down at the large midnight blue wolf with the piercing glowing lime green eyes.


	2. Answers, Questions . . . Just Talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back loves!! Seems that you guys really liked the ending of the 1st series!! Whelp, my goal is to make this one just as good!!
> 
> Like always,
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Chapter 2 Answers, Questions . . . Just Talk!

“Ah, there he is.” Was the first thing Erik heard as he opened his eyes. 

His vision was blurry at first but soon cleared the longer he looked at the cream colored ceiling. He tried to sit up. Though the hands on his shoulders stopped him. He groaned as he put a hand to his throbbing head. 

“What happened?’ He asked finally.

“You fainted.” Was the simple reply.

Erik nodded. Thought a moment. Then shot up despite the hands still on his shoulders. He looked around to see the worried expressions of his guards. It was Mike holding him. Then at the foot of the couch he was apparently moved to in the main part of the basement was Lucas with the large creature next to him.

He looked at the canine curiously, “Anubis?”

The wolf stared at Erik. Eyes showing amusement. “Yes. Didn’t think that you would react so dramatically. It was nothing serious.” 

“Dramatically,” Erik whispered darkly. “For the past three weeks, I thought that you were suffering or even death. Only to find out you’re nothing but a machine.”

The cold air that filled the room was suffocating. No one said anything but the narrowing of Lucas’ eyes was enough to say that the older man had chosen the wrong words. Anubis only laughed, causing his ‘brother’ to look unsure at him.

“You’re right. I am a machine.” Anubis chuckled. “I was created by Marcus Parker, Lucas’ father, to protect and be whatever Lucas needed me to be.”

“So, everything was a lie?” Erik whispered trying to hold back the wave of depression that hit him.” 

Anubis sighed. “Not everything.”

Erik looked at the animatronic. But kept his silence. His emotions were too out of line for this. He wanted to cry. To scream. To hate the being before him. He had honestly thought that Anubis cared but how could he? He was never human, to begin with. Yes, he probably felt like the others at the pizzeria but despite that, it was all programming. They could never feel on the level of a human.

Mike frowned. “When were you going to tell us?” He looked pointedly at Lucas.  
Lucas looked blankly at Mike. “Never. It wasn’t my place to tell.”

“Why would you go to such links just to lie about having a brother?” Jeremy questioned still trying to figure this entire situation out like the others. 

Lucas growled. “He **is** my brother.” He stood quickly clenching his fists. “Anubis has done more for me than any **human**. When others abandoned me, told me that it was only the imagination of a child, only an accident.” Lucas was bodily shaking at this point. 

“It was a lowly _machine_ that proved them wrong.” Lucas fought back the tears as he continued. “The only one who believed anything that I said back then. When everyone gave up, it was Anubis and my family who continued the search. It was Anubis who gave too shits about the truth coming out while **humans** tried to hide it. They still are!” Lucas grabbed his left eye as if in pain.

Anubis rubbed his head against Lucas’ hip in comfort. Lucas dropped to his knees nuzzling his face in Anubis’ fur. The wolf wrapped a large paw around his charge’s waist. He gently whispered words slowly calming the other. As Lucas relaxed, Anubis turned his attention back to the others. 

“You only see the surface.” Anubis stated. “None of you know what this family has been through, especially Lucas. He has suffered so much.” Anubis watched the others’ reactions. “Have you ever wondered why Lucas seems more attached to us _machines_ than humans?”

The heavy silence continued even as Desmond asked, “But why hide it?”

Anubis chuckled. “I didn’t. You just assumed since we refer to each other as brother, that I was human.” He turned his head to Erik staring at the man intently. “There were signs.”

Erik’s mouth dropped slightly in surprise. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of a few instances that would have given Anubis away. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lucas stated coldly. “When I’m finished with Foxy, I’ll drop him off. Then collect the next one.”

“You make it sound like you’re not coming back.” Adam worried. 

Lucas shrugged. “I can do all of my work from here.”

“What about Bonito and the others?” Adam pushed.

“Frankie and Chelsey would be ecstatic not to have me around.”

“And the rabbit?” Mike tried.

Lucas was silent for a second before replying. “He’ll get over it. I’ll be by once a month to give them their repairs and upgrades.” Lucas finally looked at the group only to give them a scathing glare. “They’re only machines right. Not like they truly understand outside their programming.” He stood brushing the invisible dirt from his knees. “Just to make sure, I’ll go ahead and reprogram their systems to make sure that’s exactly what they are. You shouldn’t have any problem with them then.”

With little hesitation, Lucas went into his workplace slamming the door shut. 

“What, just happened?” Jeremy looked around lost. 

Anubis’ bright green eyes softened as he sighed. “Unbeknownst to you, you more or less attacked Lucas. So, he did what he does best. Attacked back.”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Mike spoke in disbelief. 

The wolf shrugged the best that he could in his current body. “Maybe. But Lucas obviously sees it that way. You attacked me. The one person that he confides in and has always been by his side for fifteen years.” Anubis tilted his head. “Any attacks on me, he takes personally. Thought you would have realized that after what happened three weeks ago.”

The group of men was silent as each thought about it that night. 

“Are you saying, if the man hadn’t attacked you that last time . . . Lucas would have given him warning about Freddy and the others?” Adam inquired doubtfully. 

Anubis laid down comfortably. “There’s no sure answer but yes. Lucas isn’t one to want harm on another but in that situation, he had already seen my “dead” body once, when the gentlemen first came in and shot me.” Anubis rolled his shoulders as he looked at the five before him. “Then add to the fact that Lucas was _right_ there when I was shot in the face and temporarily went off line. Both of us knew what could have happened if he would have aimed just a bit higher.

“In other words, Lucas mentally cracked. And because of that, he sought his revenge. What better way than to allow the very terrors of the pizzeria to do what they do best?”

Jeremy and Erik shivered. 

“What about you?” Desmond accused. “You broke the fuckers arm without even blinking.”

The creature shrugged. “Like I said, he got exactly what he deserved.”

Erik stood abruptly, “I this- I need some fresh air.”

Anubis looked at the human before pointing his large paw in the direction of the slightly hidden hallway between the kitchen wall and room passed Lucas’s workshop.

“Once you hit outside, if you go left, it’ll lead to the backyard. The right will take you to the front of the house.” Anubis informed. 

Erik gave a stiff nod before retreating. 

“None of us meant – “

Anubis nodded towards a sorrowful Mike. “I know. I’m sure a part of Lucas knows as well. He just,” He shook his head. “He just needs some time to think about things.”

“You think; he’ll talk to us long enough for us to say goodbye,” Jeremy whispered curling slightly into Mike who absently wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist. 

Despite the knowing glance, he cast their way, the canine didn’t comment on the intimate action. Instead, replied, “I think it’s best if you just went in and talked to him. He might be a bit . . . offensive at first but he would appreciate the gesture none the less.” Anubis assured. 

The guards stared at each other for a moment before Adam sighed getting up from his spot on the other end of the couch. 

“I’m going to check on Erik,” Anubis informed as he walked around the couch and headed towards the back door heading outside. 

He heard the muffled voice of Lucas as the others entered the engineer’s workshop just as Anubis walked out the door. 

 

Anubis was partially hoping that the other had left but a larger part hoped that Erik was still somewhere near the house for the two obviously needed to talk. He looked around the corner of the house that leads to the backyard. 

There sitting next to the pond sat Erik. Anubis gave a small sigh of relief before making his way slowly to the other. Not wanting to scare the man, Anubis sat an arm’s width away from the human. 

From an outsider’s point of view, the two would have seemed to be any normal man and pet sitting serenely and enjoying nature. But Anubis could feel all the way to the roots of his fur the heavy tension that settled between them the moment he sat down. 

“Why did you do it?” Erik whispered not looking at the other. 

“You have to be more specific. I’m sure there are a lot of things I’ve done that you could possibly find reasons to hate me for.”

Erik brought his legs to his chest wrapping his arms around them. He leaned his head down trying to fight the hurt that was painfully wielding up in his chest. 

“Lie to me,” Erik finally answered.

Anubis huffed trying his best not to be so childish by rolling his eyes. “As I said before, I have not lied to you. My body was created to be made up as complicated as humans’. I might be missing some things but nothing too major.”

Erik frowned. “If not that, then what about when you said you cared?! That you wanted there to be an _us_! How would **you** even know the true meaning about a human’s feelings?” Erik glared at Anubis darkly. “There is only so much programming can do to make you understand something as complicated as emotions. You lied to me to make me believe that we cou-” 

Growling, Anubis pushed the male over with his large paws. Towering over the human, eyes glowing brightly with his anger. “Would you have truly accepted what I was that day we kissed against my car? Tell me now, could you have easily accepted the fact despite my creation you would have allowed me to pursue you without overthinking it as you are now?”

Erik looked up at the animatronic in fear. Then denial. Finally settling on surprise as he saw the hurt and betrayal swimming beneath Anubis’ anger. 

“Yes! I never told you I was more like the band than any of you but I never lied when you asked me questions. _Everything_ that I told you before was true.” 

Erik felt something fall onto his cheek but ignored it as Anubis continued. “I didn’t want you to second guess our relationship if you ever found out. I wanted to be able to tell you when I felt that you wouldn’t care about something so trivial.”

Anubis backed off the director shaking his head tiredly not able to look at the other. “But it’s too late. Or better yet, this proves exactly what I knew Lucas would never except . . . humans would never see us as anything more than a business plow. A way to make money for themselves.”

The large midnight blue wolf turned. Pausing only to say, “I’ll make sure Lucas goes to work tomorrow and he continues to work on the older band.”  
Erik didn’t say anything.

What could he possibly say now without being more of an ass than he already was? 

So, Erik sat there. He watched as the other went silently. He absently rubbed his cheek freezing for a split second. He looked down at his hand eyes widening as he held the remainder of Anubis’ black oily tear from just moments earlier. 

It was only then that Erik understood how badly he honestly hurt his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Seriously, how many of you saw that coming ^.~


End file.
